A Virada
by 40 Gyga
Summary: Para a ceia de hoje teremos lombo ao molho de mangas, arroz com passas, salada com molho de creme e um belo moreno ao ponto! UA. PCD. Capítulo único de Ano-Novo.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto, mangá e anime, não me pertencem.

**Sinopse:** Para a ceia de hoje teremos lombo ao molho de mangas, arroz com passas, salada com molho de creme e um belo moreno ao ponto!

**Capítulos: **1/1

**Status:** Completo

**Alertas: **Universo Alternativo. Personagens com características diferentes. Capítulo único de Ano-Novo.

* * *

-

**A Virada**

-

_por L. Ganoza

* * *

_

Ela moveu a taça longa fazendo o líquido claro soltar bolhinhas. O gosto não era ruim, mas ela preferia suco de maçã. Estava acomodada contra um sofá claro de armação de madeira escura, brincando aleatoriamente com o que conseguisse pegar – os próprios sapatos pretos de tiras, a barra do vestido branco, as unhas não feitas, o tapete fofo e, agora, o copo.

Respirou fundo em uma tentativa de consolo pessoal. Era o primeiro Ano-Novo que passava sem a família a estava afundando em autopiedade. Tomou uma golada da bebida alcoólica e fez uma careta - sentia falta do suco de maçã que a sua mãe fazia. Aliás, o que ela realmente sentia no dado momento era fome.

Mais um problema com festas universitárias, as bebidas eram de uma qualidade deprimente e a comida, quando existente, conseguia ser ainda pior. Se estivesse em casa, estariam comendo carne de porco com cravos talvez, ou com um belo molho de manga, ou bacalhau com pimentões e cebola na panela de pressão, o arroz teria uvas-passas e a salada teria aquele molho que seguia a mesma receita da sua avó, mas que nunca ficava igual ao dela.

Tomou o último gole da bebida e foi em direção à cozinha. Ninguém se importaria se ela procurasse algo para comer... certo?

Os saltos finos faziam barulhos irritantes ao bater contra o azulejo escuro da cozinha, parecendo mais agudos já que o cômodo estava vazio. Em poucos passos, alcançou o refrigerador de tom metálico e pôs-se a mexer nas prateleiras e gavetas. Havia maçãs. Um sorriso nostálgico logo se tornou um divertido enquanto ela buscava limões.

Hoje à noite haveria suco de maçã!

Abriu a gaveta onde estavam as frutas e deparou-se com uma manga no ponto e salsinha e cebolinha frescas. Tirou a primeira da geladeira e deixou-a sobre a mesa clara. Continuou a vasculhar por algo com mais substância quando reparou em uma pequena gaveta no topo da geladeira – onde ela costumava guardar os doces. Sorriu pensando em uma barra de chocolate, mas deparou-se com um potinho de uvas-passas.

Colocou-o ao lado da manga.

Na porta, havia alguns ovos e ela viu-se tentada a colocá-los em um local mais apropriado que a porta da geladeira. Na prateleira mais baixa havia duas garrafas de refrigerante e uma de água, logo a cima estava uma variedade de iogurtes em pequenos potes.

Colocou o de sabor natural ao lado dos outros produtos que havia separado.

Olhando a manga, as maçãs, as uvas-passas e o iogurte ela tomou uma decisão. Pagaria ao dono da casa depois.

Voltou à geladeira, pegou os temperos e alguns vegetais. Ao lado havia um pequeno freezer, abriu-o e mexeu nas gavetas. Uma variedade ridícula de carnes estava ali armazenada, buscou entre elas, mas não achou porco. Pegou um pedaço de salmão antes de voltar para a geladeira, buscando algo que pudesse ser útil.

Encontrou, de fato, um pedaço de lombo de porco, que deveria estar descongelando. Era pequeno, mas não o bastante para uma pessoa e muito menos para estar pronto em cinco horas – o interior parecia ter alguns cristais de gelo ainda.

Depois de guardar o peixe e de uma busca minuciosa – onde encontrou arroz, azeite de oliva, cebolas, alho, uma forma, um pote e uma panela – achou uma faca afilada para cortar a carne na metade. Enquanto lutava contra a carne, jogando seu peso sobre a faca na tentativa de cortar, algo foi estabelecido.

Sakura faria a ceia de Ano-Novo para si, na casa de um desconhecido.

-

Sorriu contente consigo mesma. O porco estava ainda na forma, o arroz na panela, a salada em um pote e o suco em uma jarra de medidas. As receitas estavam sem o creme de leite, sem o cravo e o azeite de oliva não havia sido previamente temperado. Ainda assim, estava feliz com o trabalho.

Munida de um prato e talheres, sentou-se à mesa. Uma mancha na saia do vestido chamou a sua atenção e, após investigação, concluiu ser um respingo do molho de manga. Não era como se tivesse perdido grande coisa. O vestido não custara muito, de fato, parecia apenas um pano leve e pouco costurado, sem muitos detalhes – quase um saco com um cinto fino de tecido para marcar a cintura.

Sim, ela parecia uma serva romana saída de um filme de quinta categoria.

Serviu-se e dispôs-se a comer. A pia estava um caos e ainda faltavam alguns bons minutos para a virada, mas nenhum som chegava à cozinha – quase parecia que não havia festa do lado de fora.

A carne de porco parecia suculenta, como a que sua mãe fazia. Congratulando-se, pôs um pedaço na boca e deixou-o sobre a língua aproveitando seu sabor, olhos fechados e suspiro dramático para mais efeito.

Ergueu as pálpebras e deparou-se com uma mancha contra a parede branca da porta da cozinha. Piscou até a mancha focar em uma cabeleira negra, curiosamente, ligada a uma cabeça, que seguia em direção a um corpo longo e esguio, vestido de branco.

Situação constrangedora, situação constrangedora.

Plano de saída, plano de saída.

A massa em sua boca foi engolida rapidamente e um sorriso amarelo prostrou-se em sua face.

- Hm, queres ceiar comigo?

Se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles.

Ele observou-a curiosamente antes de pegar um prato e um par de talheres e sentar-se em frente a ela.

-

Enquanto comiam, a silêncio era o anfitrião, apenas interrompido por algumas falas vagas, curiosas e nervosas dela, pelo barulho de talheres, pela chuva de fogos de artifício e, em dois momentos, por um rapaz atrás de mais bebidas. Apenas quando a comida estava terminada ele falou sem ter sido questionado.

- Estava saboroso.

Sakura piscou algumas vezes antes de aceitar o elogio com um sorriso, retirando as sobras e guardando-as em potes.

- Sabes qual é o nome do dono da casa? Eu acho que deveria pagar a ele pelo preço da comida – perguntou, já com as mãos molhadas, a lavar a louça.

- Sasuke Uchiha – ele respondeu, recolhendo o recém-lavado para poder secá-lo.

- Acho que vou ter de procurá-lo por aí. Tem uma quantidade ridícula de gente aqui – comentou abanando a cabeça.

Continuaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, o barulho da festa mantido do lado de fora pelas paredes meticulosamente construídas.

- Hm, ainda temos suco, queres terminá-lo? – perguntou, servindo o que restava em um copo para vagar a jarra e lavá-la.

Ele deu de ombros, bebericando a bebida enquanto voltavam ao trabalho.

- O suco é a especialidade da minha mãe – colocou mais detergente na esponja, esfregando o interior do vidro. Eu deveria ter colocado menos limão, acho.

Ele não falava muito, mas a parte feminina dela que sentia necessidade de manter uma conversa estava feliz por poder falar e, ao olhar para ele, perceber que estava sendo ouvida.

- Este é o meu primeiro Ano-Novo sem a família, por isso a comida – justificou, sem considerar que a frase não era muito lógica.

- Nós tivemos uma briga tola sobre se eu deveria ou não aceitar o trabalho que me ofereceram aqui. Aparentemente, eu já estou velha o bastante para tomar decisões e, por isso, não deveria me importar se eles decidissem passar a Virada no Nordeste – parou, a água ainda escorrendo. Ele não parou de secar, mas a velocidade com a qual o fazia diminuiu.

Ela suspirou, tirando o sabão das mãos.

- Nossa, já é meia-noite e meia – diagnosticou pelo relógio na parede da cozinha. O novo ano chegou e eu não senti muita diferença. Foi quase como fazer aniversário – abanou a cabeça e abaixou-se sob a mesa atrás dos seus sapatos, que haviam sido descartados no meio do processo.

- As paredes daqui são muito boas, não dá para ouvir um som vindo de fora. Me pergunto o que tem dentro delas, afinal, não são exatamente grossas.

Após um minuto de silêncio ela deu um sorriso e depois um riso. Ele terminava de guardar a jarra de medidas e olhou-a, sem saber o motivo da crise.

- É Ano-Novo e eu estou conversando com um desconhecido sobre como as paredes da casa de outro desconhecido são à prova de som – explicou ainda rindo. Desculpa, isso soa um pouco ridículo até para mim.

Ele meneou, um sorriso torto como prova do contágio.

Sakura ergueu-se com um pequeno salto, os sapatos já calçados.

- Hora de pagar as contas. Foi um prazer comer contigo. Tchau! – sorriu em despedida e esgueirou-se porta a fora.

À busca de Sasuke Uchiha.

-

Sakura descobriu que não era muito fácil achar um desconhecido em uma casa cheia de bêbados.

- Naruto! – chamou a atenção dele, fazendo com que um loiro saísse do pequeno grupo de conversa onde estava.

- Ei, Sakurinha! – pôs um braço sobre os ombros dela. Onde estavas? Não te vi a noite toda!

Ela deu de ombros.

- Escuta, preciso saber onde está o Sasuke.

Naruto ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Achei que tu não o conhecias.

- Eu preciso acertar umas contas com ele – deu o sorriso que fazia as pessoas sorrirem e esquecerem porque estavam preocupadas com ela.

O loiro sorriu junto com ela, girando-os em um círculo completo.

- É, não estou vendo-o por aqui. Aliás, eu não o vejo desde que uma loira passou por aqui dizendo que era tradição as pessoas se beijarem à meia-noite e lançou alguns olhares indecentes para ele.

- Hm... Que horas são?

Naruto tirou o celular do bolso antes de responder – quatorze minutos para a uma.

- Que horas tu pretendes ir embora?

- É uma casa grande, o Sasuke é meu amigo – deu de ombros. Pensei em passarmos a noite aqui.

Era isso que ela ganhava por aceitar as ideias malucas de Naruto sem perguntar os detalhes.

- Te importas se eu for com o teu carro para casa? Eu passo aqui amanhã para te pegar. Aproveito e falo com o Sasuke – sugeriu.

- Não queres passar a noite aqui? A festa ainda vai demorar para terminar. E eu vou me sentir mal por te deixar dirigir tão tarde.

O olhar preocupado dele a fez sorrir.

- Eu não sou uma grande fã de festas, preferiria não dormir nesse vestido e consigo dirigir bem o bastante, ou seja, nada vai acontecer com o teu carro – mostrou-lhe a língua.

O maior sorriso do mundo desenhou-se no rosto dele enquanto pegava as chaves do carro e dizia para que ela telefonasse quando chegasse a casa. Sakura agradeceu e, em cinco minutos, pegou sua bolsa – que estava em um dos quartos com as demais – e desceu a rua até o carro.

Hora de voltar para casa.

-

A casa à luz do dia parecia ainda mais imponente e Sakura sentiu-se um pouco intimidada. Agora, parada em frente à porta com entalhes, arrependeu-se de algumas decisões – da sua escolha de roupas, do horário e de vir sozinha. Uma calça jeans azul, uma camiseta com mais de quatro anos de idade, um par de chinelos e a falta de meia hora para o meio-dia não eram uma boa combinação para alguém prestes a bater na casa de um desconhecido depois de uma festa – uma longa festa.

Respirou fundo e afundou o dedo no botão. Segundos depois seu cérebro chegou à conclusão de que apertar a campainha seria um pedido de morte por um grupo de universitários de ressaca.

Agora, era tarde demais.

Ponderou se não ouvia sons por culpa da qualidade das paredes ou se ninguém se movia lá dentro.

Nós três minutos em que esperava, arrumou a bolsa sobre o ombro e brincou com os dedos dos pés. Quando a porta abriu-se, ela estava agachada arrumando a tira da sandália. Diante do par descalço a um par de metros de distância, Sakura ergueu-se rapidamente, um sorriso amarelo já estampado.

Quando se deparou com o ser da noite anterior os lábios dissolveram para um sorriso mais natural.

- Desculpa ter te acordado – disse ao percebê-lo com uma calça de pijama e regata branca.

Isso confirmou a sua hipótese – quando ele usava roupas brancas, parecia um fantasma. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, fazendo o achatado lateral parecer-se mais ao caos traseiro.

- Sem problemas – murmurou, afastando-se para que ela pudesse entrar.

Um par de pessoas dormia no sofá – o que era uma pena, porque iam babar no lindo tecido claro – e ela estava quase certa de que uma estava deitada atrás da poltrona.

- Vim pegar o Naruto, conheces ele?

- Sobe as escadas, segunda porta à direita – grunhiu, já a caminho da cozinha.

Sakura deu de ombros e seguiu as ordens. A porta estava aberta, a luz apagada e Naruto estava semi-morto na cama, dormindo como se não houvesse amanhã. Passou pela porta arrastando os pés para não fazer barulho.

- Naru--uuf!

Piscou algumas vezes buscando o que a havia feito cair e viu o seu pé enroscado no braço de uma garota loira que estava dormindo no chão. Soltou-se e engatinhou até o amigo para chacoalhá-lo.

- Naruto! – sussurro-gritou.

Ele grunhiu algo sobre uma dor de cabeça e não reagiu. Sakura arrastou-se para fora do quarto – desviando da moça no chão - e vasculhou a bolsa atrás de algum analgésico enquanto descia as escadas. Passou pela sala que, apesar das pessoas perdidas pelos cantos, parecia razoavelmente arrumada e chegou à cozinha, agradecendo pela ausência de barulho desses calçados.

Depois de uma noite cozinhando, achar um copo e água não foi difícil. O surpreendente foi achar o moreno comendo uma tigela de cereal – que parecia ração para chinchilas - com leite. Sorriu diagnosticando a presença dele e indicou a cartela de remédios, antes de voltar ao quarto.

Acordou-o o bastante para fazê-lo beber a água e engolir o comprimido, acomodou um travesseiro sob a cabeça da moça e voltou para a sala, usando a desorganização como distração enquanto esperava pelo efeito da droga. O tapete estava arrumado, os sofás estavam no ângulo certo, o arranjo da mesa de centro estava central e Sakura dispôs-se a recolher os copos perdidos.

- Para que era o remédio?

Sakura ergueu a cabeça, os braços equilibrando seis copos, e deparou-se com o moreno na entrada da cozinha.

- Era para a dor de cabeça do Naruto. Vou esperar fazer efeito para arrastá-lo para casa – respondeu, parando em frente a ele para esperá-lo desocupar a entrada.

Ele observou-a curiosamente antes de começar a recolher o que faltava e segui-la cozinha a dentro.

Depois da louça recolhida de toda a casa, eles se dispuseram da mesma forma que na noite anterior, ela lavava e ele secava e guardava.

- Deve levar de meia a duas horas para o remédio fazer efeito. Será que tem problema se eu ficar aqui até ele dormir a ressaca fora?

- Todos estão dormindo e com ressaca, não devem ser importar.

- É, o problema é que já são mais que meio-dia, é primeiro dia do ano e o meu estômago é um pouco agressivo.

– Cozinha.

Hm, essa era uma resposta curta e grossa.

Sakura deu de ombros.

- Ainda não paguei pela ceia de ontem. Não seria rude mais? – perguntou enxaguando o trigésimo terceiro recipiente.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Hm... – momento de silêncio para ponderação.

Ela poderia reaproveitar a comida do dia anterior, tinha trazido dinheiro suficiente para pagar pelo que seria utilizado no almoço, Naruto demoraria a acordar e ela estava ficando com fome.

– Certo! Queres almoçar comigo?

Ele grunhiu algo muito similar a um "certo" – Sakura não percebeu que poderia ser uma piada - e ela terminou as taças e foi atrás dos restos de ontem. O que havia sobrado de carne não daria para dois, então a refogou com cebolas e acrescentou-a ao arroz com passas para dar volume. O pedaço de carne que não havia sido preparado na noite anterior foi para o forno junto com duas maçãs com canela. A salada foi refeita e o molho também – que ficou mais parecido com o da sua avó que na noite anterior.

A carne havia sido a primeira a ser preparada, mas seu cozimento ainda não estava terminado. Ele havia terminado de lavar, secar e guardar os copos e, no dado momento, esperava, sentado em uma das cadeiras.

- Esta casa é um pouco grande para alguém viver sozinho, não? – quando ele não reagiu, Sakura continuou: ela é linda, mas parece tão vazia. Acho que um casal com três filhos ou mais poderia morar aqui – um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios enquanto ela se empolgava com a ideia. Eles poderiam ter um quarto transformado em biblioteca, ou escritório, ou em um quarto de brinquedos para as crianças. Ah! Seria tão adorável! O quintal tem espaço para brinquedos. Aham. É, acho que é isso, a casa tem potencial para casa familiar – parou, o cenho franzido. Aliás, é preciso muito dinheiro para ter uma casa assim. Ele deve ser mais velho. Ou a casa é da família. Não muda o fato de que é um pouco solitário.

O forno apitou e ela retirou a forma. A maior parte do almoço foi feita em silêncio.

- O molho está melhor que ontem – ele comentou. Sakura sorriu, disposta a usar a brecha para uma conversa. Ou monólogo, que seja.

- Era o molho para saladas da minha avó. Eu e a minha mãe estamos tentando fazê-lo certo há anos! Nunca conseguimos. Algo falta, algo sobra – o que é ridículo, porque nós sempre usamos a mesma receita. Ela era a coisa mais fofa do mundo – a minha avó, não a receita. Tinha tanta cara de... avó! Fazia biscoitos, tricô e tinha a mente mais... antiquada que eu já vi. Era divertido passar as tardes com ela – parou, ponderando antes de falar uma conclusão heterodoxa para o momento: as pessoas sempre ficam melhores depois que morrem, não?

Um fantasma de sorriso estava sobre os lábios dele enquanto alcançava o copo para mais um gole de água. Sakura sorriu até perceber o que ele estava bebendo.

- Ow, eu me esqueci de fazer o suco!

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- E eu fiz as maçãs assadas. É, parece que não teremos suco de maçã hoje. Eu posso fazer suco de limão! – anunciou, batendo as palmas contra o tampo da mesa e erguendo-se.

A garota já estava com a porta da geladeira aberta quando a voz dele veio:

- Não dá tempo.

Ela olhou para o relógio – quinze para as duas.

Se isso não era uma indireta, Sakura não sabia o que era.

- Ow, hã, eu vou só... eu vou arrumar tudo, pegar o Naruto e ir – balbuciou. Já terminaste de comer?

Ele meneou e continuou a mastigar calmamente. Sakura sentou, desconfortável, para esperá-lo. Mexia, esporadicamente, na bainha da camiseta, o tecido esverdeado cedendo entre os seus dedos. Para distrair-se – e não morrer de vergonha - quase enfiou o rosto na bolsa enquanto procurava papel e caneta. Deixaria um bilhete. Dobrou o papel cuidadosamente com o equivalente em dinheiro pela ceia e pelo almoço dentro e deixou-o em uma dobra da carteira.

Quando ele terminou, a garota ergueu-se rapidamente e organizou a cozinha. A rotina de lavação de louças, antes confortável, fazia o silêncio pesar e os pratos escorregarem uma e outra vez.

Tudo terminado, Sakura pegou a bolsa, murmurou um "tchau" e subiu as escadas.

Os dois loiros ainda estavam no quarto dormitando. A jovem debruçou-se sobre o amigo e chamou-o duas vezes antes de ele responder.

- Ei, eu vim te pegar. Vamos para a casa?

Os movimentos dele eram lentos, os olhos apertados e o agarre para apoio nas roupas dela eram engraçados. Ajudou-o a descer, tentando certificar-se de que ele não estava esquecendo nada. Carteira – confere. Sapatos – confere. Chave de casa – confere. Ressaca – confere. Conteúdo estomacal – confere.

Na sala, encostado no sofá claro, estava o... ser, com uma xícara de café. Sakura olhou-o, menos constrangida que há alguns minutos. O moreno caminhou em direção à dupla, retirando o peso morto dos ombros da garota e levando-o em direção ao carro enquanto a pelirrósea ficava com o líquido preto.

Com o loiro acomodado no banco do passageiro, menos sonolento pelo café preto, o constrangimento voltou às proporções anteriores. Voltou-se para ele, um sorriso meio quebradiço no rosto, e estendeu-o o embrulho com o dinheiro – no topo do papel estava escrito "Sasuke Uchiha".

- Podes entregar para ele por mim? Acho que o Naruto não vai conseguir sair da cama por alguns dias – tentou brincar e o loiro protestou com um "ei".

O moreno mantinha os braços cruzados e, quando a resposta veio, não era o que Sakura esperava.

- Não.

- Oh – foi a reação murmurada dela. Certo... hã... obrigada pela a companhia – balbuciou entrando no carro.

Ele descruzou os braços e abaixou-se para enxergar pelas janelas do carro escuro.

- Tchau! – disse a garota em um tom animado que não poderia ser mais falso.

- Tchau, Sasuke – murmurou Naruto, quase se babando ao beber o café com presa na intenção de devolver a xícara ao devido dono.

Sakura parou prestes a virar as chaves.

- Como...? – ela fitou o moreno. Por quê?! – sua voz afinou com a indignação.

Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Estava esperando a tua educação aparecer e tu te apresentares.

A garota mesclou-se com o próprio cabelo antes de algo clicar dentro de sua cabeça. A indignação dela guinou para pura irritação.

- Tu também não te apresentaste! – fez um barulho de raiva. Aqui, pega o dinheiro – esticou o braço na frente do loiro, quase passando o embrulho pela janela.

Naruto olhava-a com os orbes azulados mais abertos que o normal, desabituado a um rompante vindo dela.

O moreno ignorou o dinheiro e continuou a observá-la.

- Podes me entregar isso hoje à noite.

- Hoje à noite? Por que eu viria aqui mais uma vez só para entregar o dinheiro?

- Porque hoje à noite é a minha vez de cozinhar.

O loiro voltou-se para o amigo com os olhos ainda mais abertos, desabituado a vê-lo nessa situação.

Os orbes verdes se abriram um pouco mais.

- Por isso! Por isso tu sabias onde guardar tudo o que eu tinha usado! Por isso tu estás vestindo um pijama! – ignorou completamente o pedido dele, seu desconforto escalando à medida que sua pele superava o tom do próprio cabelo.

As sobrancelhas escuras formavam arcos que quase alcançavam o cabelo. Naruto decidiu que era hora de intervir.

- Sakurinha, o Sasuke te chamou para vir aqui hoje à noite para comer.

Ela olhou para o amigo, sua temperatura diminuindo.

- Obrigada, mas duas festas seguidas são um pouco mais do que eu posso aguentar – agradeceu com o que deveria ser um sorriso educado, mas que era, de fato, assustador.

Sasuke observou-a calmamente antes de dar de ombros.

- Naruto, cinema, dia 4, às cinco horas. Ela vai – indicou Sakura com os olhos. Vamos ver se a garota aprende a ser educada – comentou displicente.

O queixo feminino caiu e os poucos graus que haviam baixado voltaram a subir enquanto ela via a figura alta e morena voltando para a casa.

- Nós não vamos ao cinema! – ela afirmou ligando o carro.

Naruto sorriu observando a xícara emprestada ainda nas suas próprias mãos enquanto o carro escuro descia a rua.

Algumas coisas podiam ser concluídas. O Ano-Novo era um momento mágico, mas tinha efeitos curtos. Sasuke não era tão estóico quanto parecia. Sakura não era tão calma quanto parecia. E eles definitivamente iam ao cinema.

**

* * *

-**

**Fim.**

-

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Foram períodos difíceis. Talvez eu coloque uma explicação sobre a minha ausência no perfil.

Blargh.

Ok, a estória não era para ter terminado assim, mas acho que ficou bem condizente com o título e seguiu o meu humor com relação à data comemorativa. Tenho a sensação de que esse final exige uma sequela. Bleh.

Feliz Ano-Novo, crianças.

[EDIT] Agradecimentos à Bianca Caroline pela ajuda na revisão 8D [/EDIT]


End file.
